


can I hold your hand?

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [56]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/670895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	can I hold your hand?

“Can I hold your hand?”

The question is a low murmur, hesitant to ask for something that was always so freely given. Already burrowed into his side, Rose wriggled her arm free and intertwined their fingers together. They slotted together as perfectly as they always had, despite this new hand being less than a week old. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, off on a new adventure in this new universe, with a TARDIS like they should be.

As the Doctor loads the groceries into Pete’s zeppelin, he thinks of how lucky he is to be here, holding Rose Tyler’s hand.


End file.
